


The Wingman

by DavidRoseBrewer



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Light Smut, M/M, its the 90s and no-one died, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRoseBrewer/pseuds/DavidRoseBrewer
Summary: Alex managed to catch his friend’s eye, trying desperately to convey that he needed help without actually saying anything or making it too obvious. He figured it probably just looked something like a wild stare. Unfortunately for him, Reggie just disappeared into a crowd without coming over, so so much for that plan. He resigned himself to the conversation, sipping on his drink as he listened to the guy continue talking.Another few minutes passed before Alex felt an arm being slung around his shoulder. He jumped, looking over to see Luke suddenly at his side.“I’m sorry I’m late baby.” Luke’s voice was sweet, his eyes twinkling mischievously.ORLuke helps Alex out when the blond gets cornered at a bar.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	The Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely a result of procrastination on my other WIPs, sorry not sorry.
> 
> There is light smut in that there's sex stuff somewhat described, but it's not really explicit so I left it as an M rating rather than an E. 
> 
> This was inspired by a post on Tumblr that said:
> 
> "you’re my best friend / wingman and this horrible, obnoxious human being has been hitting on me for an hour and wont take the hint so you come up and make out with me and wow i wasn’t expecting to see stars au"
> 
> So there we go.
> 
> This has been written in 2 days and proof-read at 2am with no beta so please just ignore any mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you <3

It wasn’t often that Alex regretted talking to a cute guy, but right now, he wished he’d stayed with Luke and Reggie. The three of them had gone out to a club, enjoying their newfound freedom now that Reggie had finally turned 21 and all of them were officially of drinking age. 

They’d had a few drinks already when Alex wanted a refill, leaving the guys on the dancefloor to go get another drink. Whilst waiting at the bar, he was approached by a tall, very attractive man. He had brunette hair that had been styled immaculately, piercing blue eyes, and a tight t-shirt that had been tucked into designer jeans. Before Alex realised what was happening, the guy had paid for his drink and started chatting to him. It took a second for him to work out that he was being hit on.

At first, it had been extremely flattering. It wasn’t often that Alex got the chance to flirt with anyone. He usually had to be careful with who he approached, needing to know they were definitely into men before he would even try talking to them. Plus there was the anxiety-inducing idea of making the first move. That wasn’t his style, he much preferred to keep his distance. Alex’s version of flirting was usually staring at cute guys from across the room and hoping to manifest them coming to talk to him instead.

However, the novelty of being flirted with quickly ran out when Alex realised just how obnoxious the guy was. He was smug and clearly knew how good he looked. All he could talk about was himself, and he’d already made several lewd comments about what he liked to do in bed. It was all too much, except Alex couldn’t seem to leave. Every time he tried to make an excuse, the man would counter it or find an explanation for him to stay. He felt trapped, looking around desperately for any sign of Luke or Reggie to come and save him. He’d been gone for a while, they must be wondering where he was.

It had been about thirty minutes when he finally caught sight of Reggie, who seemed to be heading for the bar with a girl on his arm. Alex managed to catch his friend’s eye, trying desperately to convey that he needed help without actually saying anything or making it too obvious. He figured it probably just looked something like a wild stare. Unfortunately for him, Reggie just disappeared into a crowd without coming over, so so much for that plan. He resigned himself to the conversation, sipping on his drink as he listened to the guy continue talking.

Another few minutes passed before Alex felt an arm being slung around his shoulder. He jumped, looking over to see Luke suddenly at his side.

“I’m sorry I’m late baby.” Luke’s voice was sweet, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Thank you for keeping my boyfriend company, I can take it from here.” Luke smiled at the mystery bar guy. 

“Your boyfriend?” The man repeated.

“Yes, my boyfriend.” Alex nodded, grabbing onto Luke’s hand that was still hanging over his shoulder. He laced their fingers together, holding on tight. He felt a rush of relief, feeling safe as Luke squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

“Yes, and I was running late tonight so thank god Alex had you to talk to.” Luke added, faux-sincerity dripping from his voice.

There was a silence then, the man and Luke in some kind of unspoken stand-off over who got Alex. Luke then seemingly decided to kick it up a level, if his next actions were anything to go by. Alex felt Luke’s fingers on his chin, gently turning the blonde’s head towards him. 

Before Alex knew what was happening, Luke’s lips were on his. The blond’s natural reaction was to pull back in surprise, but Luke seemed to have anticipated for that and had anchored him in place. Alex would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing Luke before, and the drinks had started lowering his inhibitions, so he let himself relax into it. He started to kiss Luke back, trying his best to keep a grip on reality and not lose himself in how good it felt to be kissing his best friend. 

Alex heard the man muttering something but ignored it in favour of parting his lips to let Luke’s tongue in. God, Luke was a great kisser. Alex had kissed several guys over the years but none had felt as good as this, he never wanted it to end. He held out for as long as he could before finally pulling back when the need for air became too strong. As he pulled away, he remembered with a start that they were in public. Alex usually hated too much PDA. He had strict rules about it when it came to dating, but apparently having Luke’s tongue in his mouth was enough to make him forget those. He found himself wondering what else Luke’s tongue could do.

Alex tore his eyes away from Luke to look over at the guy, only to find that he had vanished. So Alex reluctantly let go of Luke’s hand and shifted to create some space between them again.

“Thanks, Luke.” He smiled. 

“No worries, Reg said you looked like you needed some help.” Luke shrugged as if he hadn’t just blown Alex’s mind. “He said it was the same look you gave him when Megan Johnson tried to slow dance with you at prom.” He added teasingly. 

Alex found himself being grateful that Reggie had been busy with his girl and had sent Luke over instead. He definitely wouldn’t have gotten to kiss Luke otherwise, and there was no way that Reggie would have used the same tactic. 

“He probably would have left without you kissing me.” Alex laughed softly. He figured they had to address what had happened at some point. 

“Yeah, I know.” Luke nodded, a wicked smile playing on his lips. The lips that had just been on Alex’s, the ones that Alex kind of wanted again. “But I wanted to sell it, make it really convincing, y’know?”

“Well, it definitely was convincing.” Alex nodded in agreement.

Luke was quiet for a moment, which was unusual for him. Alex tried to study his face but it wasn’t giving much away, he just looked deep in thought. It was only for a moment and then Luke was already moving on.

“You totally owe me a drink for that, Mercer.” Luke teased, shifting back to his usual loud self. The moment felt like it had gone and they were suddenly back in their usual friendship zone. “That was A-game material from me.”

“That’s fine with me.” Alex smiled, more than happy to buy Luke a drink for getting him out of having to talk to the guy any longer, and he would have done so even without Luke’s extreme methods. He waved the bartender over, ordering another round of drinks for them.

-x-

The rest of their night passed without any further incidents. Alex stuck by Luke’s side, having learned his lesson on wandering off on his own. He kept an eye out for the guy from earlier, ready to dive into Luke’s arms if they needed to continue their charade. Fortunately (unfortunately?) he didn’t make another appearance.

They danced, laughed and drank their way through into the early hours. Alex decided to call it quits around 3 am, ready to head home and crawl into bed. Luke agreed, whilst Reggie elected to go home with his girl instead. So the two boys said goodbye to Reggie before heading out and hailing a cab.

“Tonight was fun.” Alex smiled as the cab dropped them off at their address. He, Luke and Reggie shared a three-bedroom apartment on the edge of the city. They had moved as soon as they were able to afford the rent, all three of them eager to get out from under their parents’ roofs. It wasn’t a big or fancy place but it was all theirs. 

“Yeah, it was.” Luke nodded in agreement. 

The two of them walked quietly up the stairs after that. Alex didn’t mind the quiet though, it wasn’t awkward and in all honesty, he was just replaying the kiss from earlier over and over in his mind. They reached the third floor, Luke opening the front door for them before locking it behind them.

“Okay well, goodnight.” Alex smiled, heading off towards his room as Luke repeated the goodnight back to him. He got changed into his pyjama pants, tidying his clothes away before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. With his teeth brushed, he made one final pitstop to the kitchen to get a glass of water and some ibuprofen. He was definitely going to have a hangover tomorrow and he was going to do everything he could to fight it off early. 

Alex swallowed his pill and chased it down with most of the water. He refilled the glass before turning for the door. He found it blocked by Luke, the brunette now standing in the doorway. He was still fully clothed, which just made Alex hyper-aware of the fact that he hadn’t put a shirt on before he left his room. He couldn’t help but notice that Luke seemed to appreciate that fact though, as Alex watched the boy’s eyes skim over his toned chest and abs.

“I just wanted to say something, about earlier.” Luke said. He seemed nervous, which wasn't like him. “I didn’t kiss you because I wanted it to be convincing for the douchebag.”

“Oh?” Alex asked, placing his water down on the side. He didn’t know where this conversation was going to go, which scared him since he didn’t know how to prepare for it. A hundred different scenarios raced through his mind as he waited for Luke to continue. 

“Well I did, but I was also curious about what it would feel like to kiss a guy, to kiss you.” Luke admitted. “I’ve been curious about it for a while.”

That certainly hadn’t been what Alex was expecting. 

“Okay…” Alex stuttered. He was still processing this new information, that Luke had thought about kissing him. Not just tonight, but apparently on several different occasions. Did this mean Luke liked boys? If so, that opened up a whole new world of possibilities, Alex may even be able to open that box of Luke feelings that he’d shoved to the very depths of his brain in tenth grade.

“So what did… how… did you like it?” Alex found himself asking, stumbling over the question as he fretted about the answer. If Luke said no then it would be fine, they could just keep on being friends as they had been when they first left the apartment earlier that evening. But if Luke said yes, well… Alex didn’t want to get too ahead of himself.

“Alex, I don’t want things to be weird between us.” Luke replied.

“Oh it’s fine, you tried it and it wasn’t for you.” Alex shrugged, trying to ignore the swoop of disappointment in his stomach. The feeling of his butterflies disappearing. “No hard feelings or whatever.” He dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

“What? No!” Luke was suddenly arguing back, inching closer to Alex. “That’s not… I fucking loved it.”

“What?” Alex choked, the butterflies in his stomach bursting back into life with a vengeance. 

“I loved it.” Luke repeated, now right in front of Alex’s face. “If you’re into it, I’d love to try it again.” He murmured, reaching up to tuck some of Alex’s blond hair behind his ear.

Well, Alex didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned in, this time being the one to instigate the kiss as he crashed his lips into Luke’s. Alex had been thinking about doing this ever since their earlier kiss, but he’d never thought for even a second that he would actually get to do it.

The kisses stayed chaste for only a moment or two before they began to heat up. Now that they were in private, with Reggie thankfully out of the apartment, there was no need to worry about PDA. It meant Alex could let himself go and just relax. This was Luke, after all, there was no judgement between them - not after all the dumb stuff they’d done over the years.

Alex couldn’t help the moan that escaped as Luke slipped his tongue past his lips, their makeout getting hotter and heavier by the second. He felt Luke tug at his wrist, guiding them into the hallway as they did their best not to break their kiss. 

Alex pulled away as they made it to Luke’s doorway. “Nope, no, not happening.” He shook his head.

“Oh, okay…” Luke looked disappointed before Alex realised what it looked like. 

“Oh no, I want to keep going.” He reassured Luke, planting a quick kiss against his lips. “But we’re not doing anything in your room.”

“What? Why?” Luke questioned, looking somewhere between bemused and offended.

“Because you’re a slob who never tidies up.” Alex laughed softly. “And I’m not sure I can remember you ever changing your sheets. So… my room.” He teased, lacing his fingers with Luke’s before pulling him further down the hallway to his own room. He pulled Luke back into a kiss, the two of them stumbling through the door before falling onto the bed as a tangle of limbs.

“It is cleaner in here.” Luke admitted, looking around. “And it smells nicer too.”

Alex hummed in agreement, much more interested in whatever they were about to do than talking about his cleaning routines, or Luke’s lack of them. His lips found his way to Luke’s neck, the other boy moaning softly as Alex began to trail kisses along his skin. His hands crept lower, finding the hem of Luke’s t-shirt. He began to push it up, his fingers trailing over the skin underneath. 

Once the fabric was high enough, he leaned back so Luke could pull it over his head, leaving them both shirtless. Once the shirt was tossed onto the floor, Alex pushed Luke onto his back, deciding to try and take the lead. After all, he was the one who had been with other guys before. He straddled Luke, leaning down to kiss him once again.

It was mindblowing to him how good the kissing was by itself. He was already so turned on from that alone. He began to trail kisses down Luke’s neck again before this time continuing down his chest too. His lips lingered on his chest for a while, before pinching the skin gently with his teeth. It’d definitely leave a mark, but at least he’d been generous enough to put it in a place that Luke could easily hide it.

He continued moving down, his fingers coming to rest on the button of Luke’s jeans. He could already see how turned on Luke was, his jeans obviously tighter than they had been earlier. “Can I?” He asked, waiting for Luke to give him consent before unbuttoning them and beginning to tug them down his legs. He got them off, adding them and Luke’s socks to the pile on the floor.

Alex moved back up the bed, lying down next to Luke. He leaned in and kissed him again, his hand gently rubbing the bulge in Luke’s boxers as he did so. Alex smirked as Luke whined about wanting more, letting his fingers grip the waistband before they quickly joined everything else on the floor. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Luke groaned, his hands feeling their way down to Alex’s pyjama pants. His hands made quick work of removing them, leaving Alex in his boxers. He could feel Luke’s tentativeness as his hands moved back to the remaining fabric. Alex made sure not to push him, waiting for Luke to make his next move in his own time. 

Luke seemed to hesitate for a second before tentatively sliding his hand under the waistband. Alex moaned quietly as Luke began to touch him, which only seemed to spur on Luke’s confidence. Alex suddenly found himself without his boxers, the two of them now completely naked with each other.

They’d seen each other naked before, it seemed inevitable for three boys who had known each other since freshman year of high school and who now lived together. But this was different, for countless reasons. It was intimate, and an exploration of their friendship on a whole new level. 

“Alex.” Luke whispered as they lay next to each other, trading kisses back and forth.

“Mhmm?” Alex hummed in response.

“I, uh… I’ve never done this before, with a guy. I don’t know what I’m doing.” Luke admitted, sounding more nervous than Alex had ever heard him before. “I don’t want this to be bad for you.”

“It won’t be bad. It’s you, you’re annoyingly talented at everything you try. Except for math.” Alex teased, blowing a kiss in Luke’s direction as the brunette shoved his shoulder. “Just relax, you’ll be fine.” He added reassuringly. “You’ve done stuff with girls before, right? So just think about what they did to you and what you do to yourself, what you like and then start from there. You can go as slowly as you need to.” 

As Alex predicted, Luke was a natural. As soon as he started touching Alex, he quickly picked up what Alex did and didn’t like. In fact, Luke was already better than some of the guys that Alex had been with in the past. He was attentive and was clearly committed to making it feel good for Alex. It was a low bar but definitely not one that every guy met. It probably helped that he was kissing Alex at the same time, and he was hands down the best kisser Alex had had the pleasure of experiencing.

“Oh my  _ god. _ ” Alex breathed heavily as Luke got him closer and closer to finishing. “Luke.” He moaned against the boy’s lips. He tried to touch Luke in return, getting his hand slapped away with a mumbled explanation about wanting to concentrate on Alex. So much for him taking the lead. 

He threaded his fingers into Luke’s hair instead, needing to do something with his hands. He gave an experimental tug and smiled at the moan it pulled out of Luke. He’d definitely have to make a note of that for future reference. At least he hoped there would be more of this in the future, that this wasn’t just going to be a one time thing. Luckily he was pulled from his thoughts by Luke’s mouth on his neck before his overthinking could really take hold. 

Alex knew he was close, using his grip in Luke’s hair to pull him back up so he could kiss him again. “Fuck, I’m gonna-” He whispered, kissing Luke deeply as his orgasm rolled through him. He kept a tight hold on Luke, burying his face in his shoulder as he waited for his breathing to even back out. “Holy shit Luke.” Alex whispered, unable to help the grin that seemed to be plastered on his lips.

“Good?” Luke asked, although a quick glance at his face told Alex that he already knew the answer to that. He looked smug, exhilirated and extremely turned on all at once. 

“So good.” Alex nodded. “Like, extremely good. Amazingly good.” He may have been more inclined to play it down and keep Luke’s ego in check if it was about anything else, but he deserved the praise on this one. Plus if Alex wanted another round in the future then it was in his best interests to keep Luke hyped up. He reached over to grab a tissue from the box on his bedside table, cleaning up his stomach before tossing the tissue in the direction of the trashcan.

“Okay, your turn.” Alex grinned as he turned his attention back to Luke, who moaned softly at just the idea of being touched again. Luke had used his hands so Alex decided to take a different approach, shimmying his way down the bed. Besides after four years of hooking up with guys, Alex had gotten good at giving head so he was playing to his strengths. 

Given the sounds coming out of his mouth, Luke certainly seemed to agree as Alex got to work. It was Luke’s turn to thread his fingers into Alex’s hair, gripping on tightly. Frankly, Alex’s name had never sounded so good as it did right then.

Alex thought he’d seen every side of Luke there was, that tended to happen when you were best friends with someone for nearly eight years. There was even a saying he’d heard that if you were friends with someone for over seven years then you were going to be friends with them for life. He knew he had that with Luke, no matter where this new path led them. 

Tonight though, as he watched Luke unravelling at his touch, he saw a new side of him. Luke was usually so confident and so cocky with everything he did. But he had given the bravado up, just being completely unguarded and open with Alex instead. 

Alex felt himself about to open up and start gushing about how beautiful Luke looked, but he stopped himself, swallowing the words down instead. He didn’t want to make this too intense or too emotional. This was just two guys having fun and getting each other off, he didn’t need to make it weird.

He needed to get out of his head, focusing instead on what his mouth was doing to Luke. He could tell Luke was close, from the way he was moaning to the way his hips were beginning to twitch underneath Alex. Alex caught Luke’s eye, nodding wordlessly as he tried to let him know it was alright for him to let go. With a final few flicks of his tongue, Alex felt Luke’s orgasm hit, working him through it before finally pulling away. 

Alex crawled back up the bed, reaching for some more tissues. He turned to hand one to Luke, not expecting to be pulled in and kissed again. Some guys were weird about doing that after receiving head but clearly Luke was not one of them. Alex allowed himself to kiss him back, the kisses slow and lazy after everything they’d just done. 

“That was amazing.” Luke breathed when they finally broke apart again. He seemed out of breath, staring at Alex’s ceiling in disbelief. 

“Yeah?” Alex asked, getting out of bed to retrieve his boxers from the floor and pulling them back on. He grabbed Luke’s for him, and tossed them at the other boy. He left the remainder of their clothes on the floor though, falling back into bed. Luke had now cleaned himself up, put his underwear back on and was happily gazing back at Alex.

“Yeah.” Luke nodded. “You have a real talent, Mercer.” He added teasingly. “You’ve just blown every girl who has gone before you out of the water. No pun intended.” He laughed.   


“Shut up.” Alex laughed, pushing at Luke’s shoulder. Frankly, he loved the praise though. He thrived on the validation it gave him, especially when it came from Luke. He didn’t think there was anyone’s opinion that he valued more.

“So are you going back to your room?” Alex couldn’t help but ask. It felt like a softer way of asking what was happening between them. Was this it or was he allowed to have more? 

“Nahh.” Luke answered immediately. “I thought I might crash in here, your sheets smell nicer than mine.” He paused briefly. “Unless you wanted me to go?”   
  
“No, no, you can stay.” Alex practically tripped over his words to say. “As long as you don’t snore. If you start snoring then you’re out.”

“Got it.”

“Does that mean… are we doing this again?” Alex asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. He knew if he didn’t ask then he’d spend the rest of the night (not that there was much left of it) lying awake and overthinking things. 

“I’d like to.” Luke mumbled, obviously allowing his body to start to succumb to sleep. Alex let himself get comfortable, rolling away from Luke for the time being.

“What if Reggie finds us in the morning?” It was another question, they were easier to ask when he wasn’t facing Luke anymore. 

“Who cares? It’s Reggie.” Luke replied. “I’m not ashamed of this Alex, stop worrying. You are hot as fuck, a great kisser and apparently just as great in bed. I can’t wait to do more of this with you.” 

Alex felt a pair of lips on the back of his neck then, as well as an arm sliding around his waist as Luke made him the little spoon. A smile crept across his lips and he doubted it was going to leave anytime soon. 

“Night Luke.” Alex whispered into the darkness, letting his body meld into Luke’s. 

“Night gorgeous.” Luke responded drowsily.

Alex heard Luke’s breathing even out, knowing without looking that he’d already fallen asleep. He lay in the dark, waiting for sleep to take him too. There was a lot to process from the night as he replayed it all over and over. 

But one thing was for sure, if he ever saw the creep from the bar again, he’d have to thank him for everything he’d done. Alex remembered the despondent feeling of being trapped in that conversation, but now every second seemed like it had been worth it if it meant he got to fall asleep in Luke’s arms. 

Yes if Alex owed anyone a drink, it was the random stranger whose name he didn’t even get. 


End file.
